Unexpected Results
by Spamy02
Summary: [Complete] Draco and Harry have a one-night stand. Harry gets pregnant. Harry loves him, but he thinks Draco doesn’t love him, so he doesn’t tell him that he’s pregnant. What happens when Harry gets captured by Death Eaters and goes into labor?
1. Chapter 1: The Slytherin Party

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations, created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including (but limited to) Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copy-right or Trademark infringement is intended.

**Title:** Unexpected Results 1/7  
**Author:** xXSpamyXx  
**Paring(s):** HP/DM, RW/PP(first chap only)  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre(s):** Romance, Drama-Angst  
**Warnings:** M/M, Slash/YAOI, OOC, Fluff, language, M-Preg.  
**Summary:** Draco and Harry have a one-night stand, and Harry gets pregnant. Harry is in love with Draco, but he thinks Draco doesn't love him, so he doesn't tell him that he's pregnant. What happens when Harry gets captured by Death Eaters and goes into labor? Read and find out!

**Notes 1:** Hi all AGAIN and I say again 'cause well I got kicked of this Yep I really did and it sucks I lost all my review and everthing, but oh well I have a new accountand this time I am taking no chance anything higher them rated M you'll have to go to my bio and go to one of the links or you can join my **YahooGroup** if you want. Please do :) Thought I'd make my own group and make sure that things can't get deleted. So feel free to join. You can find all my stories there and you'll also automaticly know when I've update.

Okay so for those who haven't read this story yet. Welcome to** Unexpected Results**. This story is already complete and has 7 chapters in total. I update every Sunday or early Monday morning and thats a promise. I'll be putting the first two chapters that were already up before I got my account deleted. So I hope you enjoy And PLEASE review. I want those reviews back! They mean so much to me!

**Notes 2:** The story starts of in October 7th year. It's all going to be mostly from Harry perspective.

Special thanks to **SAM** my beta-reader. Some credit has to go to this guy, for doing such a wonderful job at beta-ing. I am in your debt love..lol Thanks so much!

"Blah" speaking  
_Blah _Harry's thoughts

**Chapter 1: The Slytherin Party **

"Do I _really_ have to go to the Slytherin party?" Harry whined. Ron, who was standing in front of him, crossed his arms.

"Yes, you do! Come _on_, Harry, you need to get out more. I mean, I know studying is important, but you can only take so much! You need to let loose a little, have some fun for once- and besides, you need a shag, man, you need to find a nice girl to settle down with!"

"Ugh! I don't need a shag, and I've had enough one-night stands to last me a while, thank you. Besides, I don't want a nice girl to settle down with." _God, Ron, if only you knew,_ Harry thought darkly.

"That's not true! You need someone to be with; I know you've been feeling lonely since Pansy and I got together, and don't try to deny it. Come to the party, drink some, dance some, it'll be fun, I promise."

"Yeah, right! I don't know anyone there, and you'll be with Pansy all night," Harry muttered sourly.

Ron sighed. "Just come, please? Take a break, Harry, it might be fun. You'll never know unless you give it a shot."

Harry sighed in defeat. "Fine, alright? I'll go; but don't expect me to have any fun."

"Great- and don't be so negative Harry, it might be fun after all, you never know," Ron smirked, and Harry just nodded. He knew it wouldn't be fun, not when _he_ would be there too.

"Well, _I'm_ going to get ready for tonight. See you in the Common Room in about an hour." Ron said, rummaging in his trunk for some appropriate partying clothes.

"Sure, Ron. See you."

With a nod, Ron left the the room clothes in arm heading to the showers.

Harry sighed again when Ron was out of earshot. He really didn't feel like going to a Slytherin Party tonight, not when the Slytherin Prince himself was also going to be there.

Harry had had a very big crush on Draco since 6th year, starting when late at night, he decided to have a nice bath in the Prefect Bathroom. His muscles were very sore from Quidditch training the day before, so he had decided a nice soak would do him some good. He got the password from Ron and he snuck out to the Prefect Bathroom under his invisibility cloak, careful to keep himself hidden, as he wasn't a Prefect, therefore not allowed to use the bathroom.

When he entered the bathroom and heard the sound of the shower, he realized he wasn't alone. It was strange that someone would be using the the shower at this hour of the night and a voice in his head promptly pointed out that he shouldn't be talking, as he himself was out this late. His curiosity got the best of him, and he went further into the bathroom to see who was bathing this late.

With he invisibility cloak secured around him, Harry inched towards the showers, and as he stepped closer, the water was suddenly shut off. He froze; he knew he was under the invisibility cloak, but it was a reflex he had been forced to gain after so many years of constant vigilance. He waited with a slight eagerness to see who would come out of the shower stall- but the last thing he expected was a very wet, and _very _naked, Draco Malfoy. He was a God; Harry couldn't keep his eyes off of him. Malfoy had creamy white skin, just begging to be touched. His body was slender, but toned, with a nice chiseled flat stomach- and _God_ was he hung; nothing wrong in that department. Nothing wrong with Malfoy's appearance at all, it seemed. He turned around to grab a towel, and Harry's chaw dropped. Malfoy had the best ass he had ever seen, nice and firm. Harry wanted to grab him right then and there and just ravish the hell out of him.

Ever since that night, Harry had become obsessed with Draco Malfoy. He tried to deny it at first; he couldn't be attracted to Draco Malfoy- he was the Boy-Who-Lived, and Malfoy was the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Death-Eater-And-Kill-Boy-Who-Lived. So he had shagged any willing body at Hogwarts; trying to find someone else, but it didn't help. He couldn't stop thinking about Malfoy, and he eventually gave in and accepted the he indeed had a crush on Draco Malfoy, but when he figured out he was in love with the Slytherin Prince, it scared to shit out of him. He avoided the young Malfoy as much as possible, so no one would get suspicious. Nobody could ever find out that he was gay and in love with his supposedly hated enemy, who was probably a Death Eater in the making. He was being trained to KILL HIM. But. . .but if Draco did-

Harry thoughts were interrupted when he heard two of his other room mates, Dean and Seamus, come into the room. He jumped from his bed and immediately tried to make himself look busy, pretending to fiddle with the buckles on his trunk. They greeted him with a vague 'hello' and 'hey,' and Harry smiled distantly and nodded at them. Finally undoing the buckles on his trunk, he pulled whatever clothes his hands grabbed out of the trunk and stood, slouching towards the showers to get ready, so he could meet Ron in the Common Room later. He had an ominous feeling that that night was going to go very, very wrong.

**o0o0o**

"Awww, come on, Harry, stop brooding! Perk up. It won't be so bad. Come on, let's go, can't keep Pansy waiting, can we?" Ron said cheerfully, a spring in his step as he headed towards the portrait.

"Yeah, yeah, alright. Let's go." Harry mumbled, still sulking.

Harry and Ron left the Gryffindor Common Room and made their way to the Slytherin House in the Dungeons. When they got to the Portrait (a tall, irritable looking man strangely similar to Professor Snape), it asked for the password.

"Slytherins Rule," Ron said, and Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The man in the portrait frowned darkly at the two of them, but bowed and swung open. The two were suddenly hit by a blast of blaring music.

"Whoa! How the hell do they keep the sound in? Come on- before someone hears the music." Ron said hurriedly, pushing Harry into the Slytherin Common room, before following himself.

"Ron!" Harry heard Pansy squeal and he saw her hurl herself at Ron and crush him in a hug, kissing him deeply.

"Hey, Potter," she said casually when she pulled away from Ron while the freckled boy tried to find his bearings.

"Parkinson," Harry acknowledged.

"Well, come on in. This is our Common room; drinks and food are on the left side of the room, and, as you can see, all dancing is done in the middle of the room. Have fun- and stop your sulking, Potter. At least attempt to enjoy yourself." Harry scowled at her, but she countered him with a beaming smile.

"Come on, Ron. Let's dance!" with that, she grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him onto the dance floor. Ron gave Harry a brief 'I'm sorry' look before disappearing with Pansy into the crowed of dancing people.

Harry sighed. _Great. Lovely. Now I'm all alone. Man, this is going to be one long night. . . _he thought bitterly, before he headed to the left side of the room to get something to drink. _I hope they have some Fire-Whiskey._

**o0o0o**

As the night progressed, Harry started feeling more relaxed, which was probably due to the influence of the multiple shots of Fire-Whiskey. He had actually danced with a few girls; not that he really liked this gender, mind you, but not many people knew he was gay (only the ones he had shagged, and they were sworn to secrecy) and he wanted to keep it that way, so he couldn't go dance with a guy. He had to admit that the night wasn't turning out to be as bad as he thought it was going to be. He was actually having some weird, freak-type of fun, definitely having something to do with the amount of Fire-Whiskey he had drank, but never-the-less, the night was turning out to be not so bad.

After another dance with some girl from Ravenclaw, he decided he needed a break, and he went to sit down on one of the many squishy green couches on the right side of the room. Once seated, he inhaled deeply, taking in the scents of sweat, alcohol, and other unidentifiable scents. His head was spinning a little, the Fire-Whiskey starting to get to him; he was feeling extreme light-headed. He then felt someone take a seat next to him on the couch, and he opened his eyes blearily to see who it was. Who should happen to bless his presence; none other then Draco Malfoy. _God why him?_ Harry raked his eyes up and down the Slytherin's figure._ But damn he looks hot tonight. _

Draco's hair was free of gel and hanging loosely around his face. His cheeked looked slightly flushed; apparently he had hit the Fire-Whiskey as well. He was wearing a tight fitting dress shirt, with equally tight fitting leather trousers. Harry swallowed hard. _Keep it together man. You can do it, Potter!_

"Malfoy," he said as casually as possible, which, in his current state, was not very casual at all.

"Potter," Draco replied civilly.

They sat in silence for a while, but Harry couldn't take it anymore.

"Is there something you needed, Malfoy?"

"Needed? Oh, no, I don't need anything at the moment right now. But I couldn't help but notice that you dance very well." Harry gaped at him. _GOD did you just say I dance well? _

"What! You. . .you just complimented me! You know you gave me compliment just then, right, Malfoy? Are you drunk or something?"

"Drunk? Me?" Draco snorted headily. "I doubt it. Well. . .perhaps. A little." He shook his head and returned to the topic at hand. "But I just love the way you move, and I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to dance with you." Harry's eyes widened. _Did he just say he wanted to dance with me! _

"What are you playing at? You're pissed as hell, you have no idea what your saying."

"Oh, I assure you," he said leaning in a little closer, "I'm just as sober as you. I want to dance with you, Harry." he said, Harry's name coming out in a low purr. Harry shivered in arousal. _This is not happening. Is Draco hitting on me?_ Harry paused for a moment._ When did I start mentally referring to him as Draco? Fire-Whiskey. Bleeding, demon-consorted Fire-Whiskey._

"Are you alright, Malfoy? You're not making any sense. Why would I want to dance with you, anyways? I'm not gay, Malfoy." Okay, so he was, but Draco didn't need to know that. The Slytherin boy laughed and moved even closer to Harry.

"I can assure you I am perfectly fine. Not gay, you say? Are you sure? I've got two words to say that might change your mind: Blaise Zabini," he said smugly. Harry gaped at him. _Damn- fucking- Zabini! See if I ever shag a Slytherin again._ Draco smirked and leaned in closer, with his lips stopping right next to Harry's ear.

"Besides, I know you want me- I've seen the stares, Harry. I _know_you want me and guess what? I feel the same way," he purred erotically into Harry's ear. Harry shivered. _Not happening. This is NOT happening. Stop right now, Potter! He doesn't know what he's saying! _

"I…I…don't w-want you," he whispered, his voice shaking. Draco licked the shell of his ear and the trailed his tongue down his neck, making Harry gasp.

"I don't believe you, Harry. I know you want this as much as I do." He said against Harry's neck, gently nipping at it, making Harry moan very softly. _Be strong Harry, you know you'll regret it later. Tell him no!_, his mind was screaming, better senses telling him to stop before it gets out of hand. But Draco continued his ministrations on Harry's neck and Harry's last resistance fell. _Fuck it! At least I'll have one night. _

"Draco," Harry gasped. "I want you, but not here. Can we go some where else?" Draco bit down lightly on Harry's neck making him moan and then looked up and nodded.

"Come with me," he grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him off of the couch and led him to what Harry assumed was Draco's Head Boy room. They entered the room quickly, Draco locking it behind him and placing a silencing charm. Before Harry knew what was happening, he found himself pushed against the door with Draco lips on his own.

Harry was to shocked to respond at first, but then started kissing Draco back. When Draco's tongue entered Harry's mouth and started exploring, Harry bit back a moan. _Damn, he can kiss._

Eventually Harry's tongue found it's way into Draco's mouth. He loved the taste of Draco and couldn't get enough, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss, tangling his fingers through Draco's silky hair.

Draco's lips left Harry's and started trailing kisses from his jaw down to Harry's neck, stopping at the hollow between his neck and shoulders, and starting to suck it, Harry tilting his head to give Draco more space. Harry wrapped his legs wantonly around Draco's waist and pulled him closer, trapping himself between the door and Draco's body. Draco continued to suck, bite, and lick Harry's neck, driving him wild. He wanted more, now!

"Draco. . ." Harry groaned, "Bed, now!" and with his legs around Draco's waist and his arms around Draco's neck, the Slytherin Prince maneuvered them to the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MA (or NC-17) part. Sorry folks rules. So if you want to read this part go to my bio either join my YahooGroup or go to one of the links. Thanks you!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco collapsed panting on top of Harry. After a minute he gently pulled out of Harry and lay down next to him pulling him closer. They didn't say anything to each other, because both of them fell asleep exhausted in each others arms.

**-TBC- **

A/N: Well that was chapter one. What did you think? Any comments. Constructive criticism is always welcome. I hoped you liked it. Chapter 2 is also posted after the first, so go on ahead to the next chapter and as always I have to say it Please Review!

Bye,  
Pamela :)


	2. Chapter 2: A mistake and Suspicions

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations, created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including, but limited to Bloomsburry Books, Scolastic Books and Raincoast Books and Warner Bros. Inc. No Money is being made and no copy-right or Trademark infringement is intended.

**Title:** Unexpected Results 2/7  
**Author:** xXSpamyXx  
**Pairing(s):** HP/DM  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre(s):** Romance, Drama-Angst  
**Warnings:** M/M, Slash/YAOI, lemon, OOC, Fluff, language, M-Preg.

**A/N:** Well here is chapter 2 of this story. I hope you like it! I hope you like it! I still wanna thank all those who had reviewed before I got the boot..lol but I'm sorry I can't put your names. You can always review agian...hehe well enjoy! Tell me what you thought!

Thanks to **SAM**! My wonderfull beta-reader. You did a very good job. Thanks!

**Notes:** The story starts of in October 7th year. It's all going to be mostly from Harry perspective.

"Blah" speaking  
_Blah _Harry's thoughts

**Chapter 2: A Mistake And Suspicions**

Harry woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. He wasn't sure how he got back to his own bed last night, or if he even got back to his own bed. _Okay, that's it! No more Fire Whiskey for me. Ever. _He opened his eyes slowly and looked around, spotting the deep green curtains on the 4-poster bed. _Okay. . .so this isn't my bed. I'm with a Slytherin. _He froze as he heard a groan rise from the covers next to him.

He turned his head to find exactly who made the noise, and saw someone curled up under the covers, a shock of white-blond hair showing from beneath a pillow. _Who the hell is this? Did I have sex last night? _He shifted and felt a sharp pain lance up his spine. _Oh _fuck_. . .I let someone screw me? Was I that drunk? Who was it? _Questions raced through his head, questions he wanted answered.

Harry poked the figure that was lying next to him, to see who it was. He didn't exactly remember what happened last night, so maybe his partner could remember something, besides, he wanted to know who he had sex with. Getting no response, he poked the limp figure again. The person gave an exasperated sigh and threw off the covers.

"What?" Draco said, thoroughly annoyed.

They both froze when they saw each other, and their eyes widened. Everything that had happened the night before came crashing back with malice. The licking. Biting. Sucking. Hands touching everywhere.

"OH FUCK!" "OH CRAP!" both of then exclaimed and tried to make as much distance between them as possible.

"Oh, hell no. . .I did _not_ let Draco Malfoy have sex with me." _Not like this. Why like this? He'll hate me even more now. _Harry groaned and buried his face in his hands. He felt tears prickling in the corners of his eyes. _You will not cry Potter! Be a man! _He said firmly to himself.

"God. . .did that _really_ happen last night?' Draco asked more to himself then to Harry, but Harry answered anyways.

"It did. Fuck it! I am never drinking again!" Harry moaned to himself and got out of bed as fast as humanly possible. He hurriedly put on his clothes and glanced at his watch, the only thing remaining on him after the previous night's. . .anyway. It was 5:30 AM. _That means I can slip into back my bed un-noticed. _He went to leave the room, but Draco's voice stopped him.

"Potter- this was a mistake. I don't want it getting out that I'm gay. My father can't know about this; you have no idea what he would do if he knew. So if you keep my secret, I'll keep yours."

Harry had missed everything that came out of Draco's mouth past the words "it was a mistake". That cold phrase repeated itself over and over in his head, and he didn't bother paying attention to what Draco had to say. He felt the tears rising in his eyes again, and this time, he didn't stop them.

"Potter, did you hear me?"

Harry didn't even turn around; he didn't need Malfoy to see him crying.

"Ye-yeah, s-sure Malfoy. See you around," and with that, he fled the room without looking back. Had he even glanced over his shoulder, he would have seen the pale, teary face of a broken-hearted Draco Malfoy.

Harry didn't let himself break down until he had collapsed onto his bed in the Gryffindor Tower with the curtains closed and a silencing charm secured around the bed. Harry sobbed for hours, (a/n: Saturday, so no classes.) but eventually fell into a restless sleep and had dreams of Draco, his back facing him, repeating "it was a mistake." Ron had woken him up around noon to see if he wanted to go to lunch, but he declined, saying that he wasn't feeling to well. It wasn't a lie- he felt like he was dying inside. He stayed in his bed for most of the day, sometimes crying, but most of the time just thinking of how wonderful the night had been, before the startling revelation that came with the morning. He also spent a good portion of the time cursing himself for drinking too much, then Pansy, for stealing away Ron, then Ron, for bringing him to the damn Slytherin party.

Harry decided that he had to make an appearance at dinner, before people began spreading rumors. He'd had enough of those in his Hogwarts years. He got up, took a shower, and got dressed, making sure it didn't look as if he had been crying all day, and the made his way to the Great Hall for dinner. He entered the hall and went directly to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ron, piling food onto his plate, making sure to keep his eyes well away from the Slytherin table.

"Oh, there you are, Harry. I was just going to send Ron up to get you. He said you weren't feeling well at lunch. Are you feeling better?" Hermione said, her eyes shining with concern.

"I'm feeling alright, 'Mione," _Liar. _"Just had a bit too much to drink last night, that's all. From now on, I've sworn off Fire Whiskey." They both laughed. _If only you knew the truth. _

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better- now eat up. You haven't eaten anything all day." Hermione said in her motherly voice.

After a few minutes of eating and talking to his friends, Harry finally dared to look over at the Slytherin table and search out Draco. He was acting as normal, his snobbish, arrogant old self. As if Draco felt someone looking at him, he looked up and, briefly, their eyes met. Harry immediately looked down at his food, but he thought he saw a flash of longing spark through Draco's eyes. Of course, reality checked in only seconds later, reminding him that Draco would never think of him like that because he HATED HIS GUTS. _God, I'm so stupid. He would never like me like that. _Harry was so lost in thought he didn't even hear Hermione call out his name.

"Harry? Hello, Earth to Harry Potter?" Hermione said, waving her hand in front of Harry's face. Harry snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her.

"W-what?"

"Come on, Harry, let's go. Dinner's over. What were you thinking about?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him slyly.

"Oh, ah, nothing. . .let's go." Harry said quickly, and they left the Great Hall. He and Ron started talking animatedly about the upcoming Quidditch match, and he forgot to watch where he was going and walked into someone. He staggered back, mentally berating himself.

". . .Sorry. I wasn't paying at-" he looked up and saw that he had run into the Slytherin Prince himself. _Charming. Bloody perfect. I _so_ don't need this right now. _

"God, Potter, watch where you're going, will you? Isn't that what your glasses are for? Evidently, they don't seem to be helping much. Clumsy fool," Draco spat, glaring.

"Leave him alone Malfoy, it was an accident. It was much your fault as it was his. Maybe _you_ need to have your eyes checked." Ron retorted in Harry's defense.

"Come on, Ron, let it be. It's not worth it. I'm not in the mood to fight, and I don't want to lose any house points today," Harry sighed. He just wanted to get away from Draco right now.

"Yeah, listen to Potter, Weasel. That's all you're good for, anyways."

Harry glared at Draco. He _really_ didn't want to fight.

"Fuck off, Malfoy! Come on, Ron," with that said, he turned and walked away, leaving a very stunned Draco and an equally stunned Ron in his wake. Harry never used curse word in front of people, not even when he was fighting with Draco.

When Harry got back to the Gryffindor Tower, he went directly to bed. Ron had come after him, asking if he was alright, and he lied (it was strange how comfortable he was getting with lying to his friends) and said that he was fine and just wanted to go to bed, because he was tired. Ron seemed to believe him, said goodnight and left him alone.

But Harry just laid there, staring at the canopy of his four-poster bed; he really wasn't tired. He just laid there, thinking. He knew, no matter what Draco said to him, he could never bring himself to hate the Slytherin, and it disgusted him. He despised feeling this way. He never asked to fall in love with Draco Malfoy (of all people). He eventually started cry. Again. He was tired of crying about Draco, but he couldn't stop, and he eventually cried himself to sleep.

**o0o0o**

It had been little over two months since the night that Draco and Harry had 'committed the act'. Harry was, of course, still in love with Draco, and since he had bumped into Draco in the hall, the Slytherin Prince seemed to have laid off of them. He hadn't started a fight with any of the Golden Trio, but he did insult them every once in a while, which Harry thought was kind of odd, but he didn't pay much mind to it. The last two weeks, though, he had been feeling pretty shitty. He had all of a sudden begun throwing up in the mornings, sometimes during the day. He didn't know why; after he'd throw up, he would feel fine and then eat a big breakfast or lunch. He just didn't know what was wrong with him.

So, naturally, he went to Madam Pomfrey and told her that his stomach had been acting weird in the mornings. She told he might me coming down with the flu, so she gave him an anti-nausea potion and told him to come back in a week if he still felt the same.

Another week later, he was starting to get really annoyed with all this "morning sickness" business, as he would call it. It still hadn't gone away, but he didn't want to go to Madam Pomfrey again, or she would start to fuss about him. Another thing he noticed was that his hormones where totally out of control. He would sometimes cry at the strangest moments of the day, mostly when Draco would insult him or his friends, but at other time he would snap at anyone who would even dare insult Draco. To sum it all up, he was an emotional mess.

Harry was sitting with Ron and Hermione in the common room on a cold December night; it was the day before everyone would leave for Christmas holiday. Harry had decided to stay at Hogwarts; he didn't feel like leaving. Hermione and Ron were leaving to go spend Christmas with their parents, and he didn't feel like intruding. So he was sitting on the couch in front of the fire place talking to Ron, when he was hit by a sudden wave of nausea. He bolted from the couch and sprinted to the bathroom, proceeding to heave until his throat burned. He wobbled back downstairs a few minutes later and was met by the faces of two very concerned friends.

"I'm fine you guys. I felt a little nauseous. It's no big deal. I'm fine, really." he rasped, trying to assure them.

"I didn't want to say anything, mate, but you've been throwing up a lot lately. I've heard you in the mornings," Ron said, concern evident in his overly-freckled face.

"Oh. . .have you? I didn't think anyone. . .I seriously don't know what's wrong, guys. I went to Madam Pomfrey already. I told her I would throw up on weird hours of the day, but mostly in the mornings. She thought I might be coming down with the flu, and she gave me some anti-nausea potion. It helped a bit, but it just came back, and as you've both witnessed , I've been very emotional too my hormones are totally out of control." they all laughed, Ron and Hermione knew very well about Harry's moods these days, so they were extra careful the past week not to say anything around him.

"You know, mate, it sounds to me like you might be pregnant," Ron said laughing. Harry snorted, then laughed too. _Me pregnant? That's not possible. Guys can't get pregnant. _

"Very funny, Ron. That's stupid. Men can't get pregnant. It's not possible."

Both Ron and Hermione's faces turned a little red at this.

"Well. . .that's not entirely true. Men can get pregnant in the wizarding world. It all has to do with whether you're fertile or not. There's a simple test done when your young to see if you are or not." Harry gaped at Ron.

"Come on. I've never heard of that."

"It's true, Harry. I've read about it. There are a few books in the library about the subject. I read that most young wizards, before they go to school (like Hogwarts and such) they get tested to see if they are fertile or not. Since most wizards in the wizarding world are bi-sexual, they need to be tested so that there wont be any accidental male-pregnancies. Although there aren't too many fertile wizards out there, there are some, and they just want to make sure that they aware at a young age so that they can get used to the idea and that they know that if they are indeed bi-sexual or gay, they have to use protection or they will get pregnant." Hermione paused.

"There have been few male-pregnancy documentations in the last hundred years; only very powerful wizards are fertile. The subject is fascinating, really. You never knew about it, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"No, I didn't. I never knew it was possible. How come I didn't know about it?" _Oh, god. I can't be pregnant. Can I? _

"Well, I see why you wouldn't know about it- you grew up with the Dursleys. The parents of most Muggle-born wizards get clued in about it before their child comes to Hogwarts and Ron's a pureblood, his parents already know about it." Hermione said.

"Why are we talking about this, anyways? I was joking. Harry's not pregnant. He's not even gay. He probably does really have the flu or just a stomach bug. Let's go to dinner- I'm hungry." Ron moaned. Hermione glared and opened her mouth to say something, but Harry cut her of.

"Yeah, Ron's right. I'm not gay." _Liar. _"I probably just have a stomach virus. It'll probably clear up on its own." Harry said. _I need to go look at those books. _

"I know he's not, Ronald, but Harry didn't know about it; I was just telling him. And you're always hungry, is there anything besides food you think about?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there is. There are a lot of other things that I think about that don't have anything to do with food. Like Quidditch!" Ron said triumphantly, folding his arms.

"Quidditch? Quidditch. That's what you pick. Ugh, you are such a guy!"

"Well, duh, Hermione-"

"Oh, come on, stop your bickering. I'm hungry, too. I feel like my stomach is all empty." Harry intervened, trying to stop his friends from bickering. With one final glare thrown at Ron, she turned to Harry.

"Well, that's because your stomach _is_ empty, but I'm sorta hungry myself. Let's go to dinner." Hermione said.

They left the Common Room together. All through dinner, Harry wasn't really joining in with their conversation. He was to busy thinking about what Hermione had said. Men could get pregnant. _Could I be pregnant? Am I really powerful enough to be fertile? Why don't I know about this kind of stuff? This would have been very handy to know, before I had sex with Draco. Can I really be pregnant? _Thoughts like these kept going through his mind all through dinner.

Later that night when he was lying in bed, he decided that he would go to the library the next day, when everyone had left for the Holiday's to look in those pregnancy books. He really needed to know if he was pregnant or not.

**-TBC-**

**A/N:** So what did you think? Thanks so much for reading and please review! The more the better! I'll be back this Sunday with the next chapter so keep your eyes open!

Laters,  
Pamela :)


	3. Chapter 3: Am I pregnant?

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations, created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including, but limited to Bloomsburry Books, Scolastic Books and Raincoast Books and Warner Bros. Inc. No Money is being made and no copy-right or Trademark infringement is intended.

**Title:** Unexpected Results 3/7  
**Author:** xXSpamyXx  
**Pairing (s):** HP/DM  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre (s):** Romance, Drama-Angst  
**Warnings:** M/M, Slash/YAOI, OOC, Fluff, language, M-Preg.

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Before my account got deleted I know a lot of people reviewed, but I don't have your names anymore, but Iwill say thanks for reviewing and to please keep reviewing. They mean so much to me! I Love you all! Well here is chapter 3 as promised. I hope you like it!

**Notes:** The story starts of in October 7th year. It's all going to be mostly from Harry perspective.

"Blah" speech  
_Blah _Harry's thoughts

**o0o0o**

**Chapter 3: Am I pregnant? **

The next morning, Harry woke up confused, a slight pain echoing in his scar. He didn't know what he had dreamt about, but he knew that Voldemort was happy or thrilled, or excited- he wasn't sure if the Dark Lord was capable of being happy, which wasn't a good thing. He had been doing Occlumency since sixth year. Dumbledore had tried convince Snape to teach him once more, and the potions master had reluctantly agreed after Harry had apologized for watching his memory. Snape had been surprised- Harry was actually fairly good at it. He could now keep Snape and Dumbledore out of his mind with ease. Voldemort couldn't get into his mind either, but he could still sometimes feel what Voldemort was feeling.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when he was hit with a wave of nausea, and he bolted out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

_I hate this, _he thought miserably, his face in the toilet bowl.As soon as he was sure he was done throwing up, he decided to forgo going back to bed and took a shower and wait for Ron and Hermione in the common room.

After breakfast he went with his friends to the carriages to see them off and bid them goodbye and Happy Christmas. Ron kept trying to convince Harry to come with him, but he kept saying no, he was going to be fine by himself, and yes, he was going to be a good boy and stay safe. As soon as they entered their carriages and vanished in the distance, Harry slumped in relief. _I need to go to the library._

**o0o0o**

He walked up to the library, trying to resist the temptation to just blow it off and believe that he wasn't pregnant, he just had some sort of wizarding illness. He finally made it to the oak double doors and pushed his way inside, beginning the expedition for the books on Male Pregnancy. After he had found a few reasonable looking books, he settled himself in the corner farthest from the check-out desk, where Madame Pince couldn't see him. He carefully placed the three books he had found in front of him, picking up the first one. It was about a man that had become pregnant and had documented the whole thing, conception to birth. It was very informative, but scary at the same time; to Harry, the thought of a man being pregnant seemed too surreal. He finished the book quickly, and picked up the second book, which was much thinner and written more like a frequently asked questions guide than anything. He opened the book, and began to read.

**Why is Male-Pregnancy possible in the Wizarding World?**

_It is not only possible in the wizarding world, although it is far more common. The likelihood of male pregnancy all depends on whether a man is fertile or not, but as such, only extremely powerful wizards are found to be fertile. The greater the amount of magical energy possessed, the greater the chance the male has of being fertile. To be fertile implies that the man, like women, have all the equipment essential for pregnancy, but do not have to endure menstruation, __as most women do. While the man is capable of being impregnated, it is important he remembers that he can also impregnate a women. In the wizarding world, most children get tested at a young age to check for fertility. While most young boys aren't, it must be done as a precaution, as most wizards in the wizarding world are bisexual. If they are indeed fertile and bisexual or homosexual, it is extremely important that they are aware of their 'gift' at a young age, and know to use protection and other precautions to avoid pregnancy. However, sometimes an accidental pregnancy may occur- it is rare, of course, but it is known to happen. Most wizards do not possess the magical capacity to be fertile, but it is always important to be tested for fertility.  
_

**What are the symptoms? **

_Approximately a month and half after fertilization, it is found that men, like women, have 'morning-sickness,' which is usually the first sign of pregnancy. However, men have 'morning-sickness' an estimated two weeks longer than women. There is also an increased appetite for strange and unusual combinations of food. In men, it has been found that hormones also tend to lash out of control, more so than with women, leaving men extremely prone to emotional breakdowns and violence. During the last two months of the pregnancy, even the slightest mistake or scene may set them into a violent rage. If you think you might be pregnant, but aren't sure, you can contact your medi-witch or wizard and request a pregnancy test, or you can easily test yourself by creating a male-pregnancy potion; the ingredients are listed in the index. (See page 61) _

**Other things you need to know?**

_Most Male-Pregnancies last about eight months, about a month less than female pregnancies. When a man is pregnant, it is essential he uses extreme caution when using magic. There is another human inside of him, who is also capable of using magic (especially in the last stages of pregnancy) and vast uses of magic may drain the child, possibly killing it before it has a chance to be born. When pregnant, a man should remain relaxed, as anger unleashes a wave of magical energy, generally consisting of the baby's magic, which may not result in death, but could leave the child to be a squib. _

Harry continued to read about the correct diet to follow to ensure that the baby stayed healthy during pregnancy, tests to see if the baby would be a boy or a girl, and how to test to see if he would give birth to twins, which was extremely rare in men. He also read about the most important factor; how the baby would come out when it was due for birth.

When Harry had finished with the second book, he dropped it from his hands, tilting his head back to look at the elaborately painted library ceiling. He didn't even pick up the third book, he was too deep in his own thoughts. _I might be pregnant. What if I am? What should I do? I'm too young to handle this by myself!. Should I tell someone? No, no, I can't- they would want to know who the other father was. I'm not ready for anyone the find that out. Besides if someone knew, Voldemort could find out. If he knew, he would kill me and my baby. But I might not even be pregnant at all- okay, I need to find that out first. Whatever the outcome, I'll go from there._

With that in mind, he wrote down the ingredients he would need to make the pregnancy test potion. He couldn't go the Madame Pomfrey; if he really was pregnant, there would be all kinds of questions, questions he wasn't in the mood to answer.

He left the library, casting a silencing charm on the books to keep them quiet as he left without checking them out, and made his way up to the Gryffindor Tower. He hid the books in his trunk and grabbed his invisibility cloak, the parchment with the ingredients for the potion, and the Marauder's Map and quickly left the tower. The only place he knew that would have the ingredients would be in Snape's cupboard- he was going to definitely need his invisibility cloak and map for that job.

His ingredient hunt was uneventful, and with the ingredients in hand he made his way back up to his dorm. The room was empty, everyone having left for winter break, so he was at ease to set up the cauldron and begin making the potion, checking and double checking that he was making the potion correctly, and he finally set it aside to cool (for three hours, as the instructions had said).

He decided to go down to the Great hall to have a late lunch; he was pretty hungry, and he wasn't in the mood the wait in the tower until the potion finished to eat. He wanted to keep his mind off of his current dilemma. He was almost positive that he was pregnant, and while it was just a feeling, he had to be sure.

Lunch had taken a lot less time than he had hoped, and he decided to pass more time by walking the Hogwarts Grounds. It was a good place to walk; it was easy to get lost in the scenery and clear his mind.

He eventually found himself by the lake, staring into its semi-frozen beauty. He stood, staring at the ice, so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the approach of another person.

"Potter," Draco said in a surprisingly gentle voice.

Harry whirled around, ignoring the angry churning in his stomach at such a quick movement

"Malfoy- what are you doing here? You always go home for Christmas," Harry said, confused, but still civil.

"Yeah, normally, but do to. . .certain circumstances, I could not be home for Christmas this year." Harry nodded understandingly and didn't question him further.

They stood in silence for what felt like ages- it wasn't an awkward or reluctant silence- more of an understanding one, comforting, in a way. Harry was reluctant to admit that he would have to go back inside and take the pregnancy test- it was probably done.

"Well, um. . .I better go. I'll see you around, Malfoy." Draco turned and looked at Harry, grinning a bit in an extremely Malfoy-ish way.

"Yeah, you too. Oh, and Happy Christmas," he said, the last part spoken softly.

"You too," Harry said quickly. With that, he turned and left Draco, who appeared to be deep in thought.

_Well, that was weird. I wonder what that was about? _Harry didn't really dwell on it and made his way back to the Gryffindor Tower.

He sat on the floor next to his bed with a vial of the cooled potion in front of him. He was nervous about the outcome, although he already had a sinking feeling inside him that told him that he really didn't need to drink this potion. But he had to be sure. He had to do this. _Alright, Potter, you can do it!_

He picked up the knife he had brought with him from lunch and carefully cut the tip of his finger, letting three drops of blood fall into the potion, before he wrapped his finger in his robes. He carefully stirred the potion three times counter-clockwise and 5 times clockwise and waited. The potion was clear, for the time being. If it turned green he was pregnant, and if it turned red he wasn't.

After what seemed like an hour, the potion slowly started to change. From clear to…

Green.

He was pregnant.

Harry stared at the potion for a while, waiting for it to change, waiting for a sign to pop out saying 'Just kidding!' but nothing happened. It was green. He was pregnant. Harry took a deep, shuddering breath. _I'm pregnant. I, Harry James Potter, am pregnant. I'm going to be a father. I can't do this by myself. I'm too young to do this by myself- but I can't tell anyone. If Voldemort found out, he would surely take it away from me. God, I wish I could tell Draco that he was going to be a father, but he would probably want nothing to do with it or with me. _Harry bit his lip to keep the sobs in as tears streamed down his face. He took a deep breath again.

_I can. I can do this. Even if I have to do this all by myself, I will protect my baby with my life. No one will take it away from me, and if Voldemort so much as touches a hair on it's head, I will kill him my bare hands. _

Harry placed his hand protectively on his stomach, his eyes dazed. _Don't worry, baby. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll protect you. Nobody will take you away from me. I just wish I could tell your other father about you, but he hates me. I'll take care of you, even if I have to do it all alone._

Harry got up from the floor, carefully disposing of the remaining potion in the showers. He collapsed on his bed, his head throbbing from everything he was feeling.

_I'm going to be a father,_ was the last thought that entered his head before he drifted to sleep.

**-TBC-**

A/N: Well that was it. Not much going on in this chapter, just a little in for on male-pregnancy and that Harry found out that he is indeed pregnant. So yeah tell me what you thought! PLEASE review!I need to get all those reviews back!

Chapter 4 will be up sooner then Sunday. I got it back today too, but I only have time to put up one chapter, I've beenvery busy today, butI had to put up atleast one chapter. The next chapter will be up in a day or two.

Well untill next time,  
Pamela :)


	4. Chapter 4: Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations, created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including, but limited to Bloomsburry Books, Scolastic Books and Raincoast Books and Warner Bros. Inc. No Money is being made and no copy-right or Trademark infringement is intended.

**Title:** Unexpected Results 4/7  
**Author:** Spamy02  
**Pairing (s):** HP/DM  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre (s):** Romance, Drama-Angst  
**Warnings:** M/M, Slash/YAOI, OOC, Fluff, language, M-Preg.

**A/N:** Hi all! Here is chapter 4. I hope you like it. This chapter takes place a few months in the future, Harry is almost 8 months pregnant! So yeah enjoy! Tell me what you thought. Oh thank you to all those that joined my YahooGroup. Over 60 people. That is a lot more then I expected. Thanks so much!

**Thanks to:** Elektra107,** LittlePinkPixie**, Salyrine Sandrieir, **LitCandle**, kelly, **Ravynsword**, fifespice, **Sarcastic-nut**, mannal, **Fallohe Leng**, Canadian Anime Princesseses, **HP's Twin**, who reviewed. I love ya all! Keep reviewing!

Special Thanks to **Sam** my beta-reader. Your the best love!

**Notes:** The story starts of in October 7th year. It's all going to be mostly from Harry perspective.

"Blah" speaking  
_Blah _Harry's thoughts

**o0o0o**

**Chapter 4: Kidnapped**

Harry was sitting by the lake on a beautiful Saturday in May. He had been coming to the lake a lot in the past few months- it was relaxing to just bask in the sun and collect his thoughts in peace. The pregnancy was really starting to take a toll on Harry; having to do everything by himself wasn't as easy as he thought is was going to be, but when he sat at the lake, he would feel at peace, even if only for a little while.

It was getting increasingly hard to hide to the pregnancy. People had started to get suspicious when he left the Quidditch team in January; it didn't make sense. Everybody knew that Harry loved Quidditch, and couldn't figure out why he would quit so spontaneously, even though he had given them a reason. He had said that he wanted concentrate more in his NEWT's, and he was sure that they didn't believe them, but everyone left him alone afterwards, except for Ron and Hermione.

He had also become very quiet and withdrawn from everybody. He focused himself on his studies, and taking care of himself and the baby. He followed exactly what the book said about the proper diet and care, and he also started using a very complex glamour charm to hide the slight bulge that was becoming more and more prominent in his lower belly. Now, he was absolutely huge, and he could barely walk without wobbling.

His friends suspected that there was something amiss for quite some time, and time and time again had asked him if something was wrong, if he needed to tell them something, and each time, he would tell them he was fine and there was nothing he needed to tell them. One night, he had had enough and snapped at them, telling the two to leave him the bloody hell alone. They had not asked anymore since then. They knew he was lying when he said he was fine, and he wanted to tell them so many times, but he needed to protect the baby, so he kept silent.

But one thing he was glad to know was that he was going to give birth to a healthy little boy. He had done a spell a few weeks previously to see if the baby was a boy or a girl, and he was proud to learn that he was going to give birth to a little boy. He remembered a few moments after he found out, he burst into tears of happiness.

Harry also talked to the baby. He had read that it was a good thing to talk to the baby, so that it could listen to your voice and learn to recognize it. He felt rather silly, but he told the baby everything. His favorite topic to talk about being Draco, even though he knew that Draco would probably not be in his life, he still wanted his baby to know about his other father. He told the baby how beautiful Draco was and that he loved Draco very much, even though Draco did not feel the same way.

One thing that Harry constantly worried about was Voldemort. He had been very quiet the past few months, and it made him uneasy. He knew that Dark Lord was planning something, but he didn't know what, and he had a dark feeling it concerned him and his unborn child.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when the baby kicked. Harry winced a little, some of those kicks were very hard.

"Hey, little man, not so hard. Give your mummy a break, huh?" Harry said, laughing and patting his stomach. He felt the baby kick again, but this time it was softer.

"Harry!" Harry turned and saw Hermione and Ron walking up to him. He quickly moved his hand and smiled.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked, once they were standing in front of him.

"We were wondering if you wanted to come with us to Hogsmeade today. You barely leave the castle, and when you do, you come sit out here," Ron said, scowling playfully at his friend.

"Yeah, come with us, Harry. You need to do something other then study, for a change," Hermione agreed. Harry laughed.

"Why, Hermione. I thought you of all people would be happy that I was taking my lessons seriously."

"I am, Harry, but you're so focused on your studies, you don't do anything else. Please, come with us, just for today," Hermione said, almost pleading. Harry sighed. It wasn't that he didn't want to go, he just hated walking around with his huge, hidden stomach. Just because it was invisible didn't make it any lighter.

"Okay, I'll come. I'm in the mood for Honeydukes, anyways," he said.

**o0o0o**

They set of to Hogsmeade together a few minutes later. Harry tried his best to walk without wobbling. He didn't think he was doing a very good job, but he tried anyway. They went to Honeydukes first, where Harry bought enough chocolate and candy to feed all of Hogwarts for a month. His friends eyed him questioningly, but didn't say anything, recalling when Harry had snapped at them.

"Come on, guys, let's go to Three Broomsticks. I'm getting kind of thirsty," Harry said to his friends once he had paid and they had left Honeydukes. They agreed an started walking to Three Broomsticks, Ron and he indulging in a conversation about the up-coming Quidditch match against Slytherin. Harry knew he could play anymore, but that didn't mean he couldn't help Ron out with the strategies. Ron had become the new Quidditch Captain since he had quit the team. They jerked to a sudden halt when they heard Hermione's shrill shriek.

Three hooded figure were standing in front if them, their Death Eater masks hiding their faces. One of them had an arm around Hermione's neck and his wand pointed at her temple. The bustling of Hogsmeade suddenly froze as everyone watched in horror.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. Lovely to see you again." Harry recognized the voice as that of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Let her go, Lestrange. You don't want her," he voiced with as much venom as he could muster.

"Right you are, Mr. Potter. Let's make a deal, shall we. You come with us, and we'll give you your little mudblood girlfriend back. If you don't agree, then we'll kill her and take you anyways," she said, sneering.

"Deal," he spat, not even thinking of consequences. He went to walk over to them when he felt Ron grab his arm to stop him. Harry turned to him.

"Let me go, Ron. It's the only way to save Hermione. Go to Dumbledore once I've gone. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived, remember?" Harry said, smiling weakly. Ron lowered his eyes and reluctantly released his arm. Harry walked over to the three hooded figures.

"Let her go, now!" He snarled. Lestrange sneered and motioned the other Death Eater to let her go. He threw Hermione to the ground and roughly grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him close, and the Death Eater stand next to him grabbed his other arm.

"Say goodbye, Potter, because you won't be seeing them ever again," Lestrange said, laughing a cruel, shrill laugh. The last thing he saw was Ron rushing over to Hermione before the world went black.

**-TBC-**

**A/N:** I know this was short. I'm sorry, but I didn't have much to go on. Harry had to get kidnapped and I'm not very creative at writting a kidnapping scene. So this will have to do. Well Tell me what you thought! Please review, they keep me going ya know! Untill Sunday! Love you all!

Cheers,  
Pamela :)


	5. Chapter 5: Labor And Another Spy

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations, created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including, but limited to Bloomsburry Books, Scolastic Books and Raincoast Books and Warner Bros. Inc. No Money is being made and no copy-right or Trademark infringement is intended.

**Title:** Unexpected Results 5/7  
**Author:** Spamy02  
**Pairing (s):** HP/DM  
**Rating:** M

**A/N:** Hey all! I'm back! I got with me chapter 5. YAY! Harry is going in to Labor, the baby is coming, the baby is coming! and a few more surprises are instore for this chap. So read and enjoy! Please review! To all that joined my YahooGroup **Thanks** so much. Over 100 members. That's more then I possibly imagined. You guys are the best!

Thanks so much to all those the reviewed: **Canadian Anime Princesseses**, Elektra107, **SilverScorpianWolfGirl**, Rujutoshi, **emma**, Dangerous Lover, **s and s blah**, RoganLuvr, **mannal**, Immortal Memories, **LittlePinkPixie**, kaylene, **Sarcastic-nut**, Lady-Draconian-Sapphire. I love u guys all! Thanks!

Thanks to SAM for the wonderful beta job! Love ya Lots!

**Notes:** The story starts of in October 7th year. It's all going to be mostly from Harry perspective.

"Blah" speaking  
_Blah _Harry's thoughts

**Chapter 5: Labor And Another Spy**

When Harry finally woke up, he was assaulted by a minor panic attack due to his lack of knowledge at where he was, before remembering exactly what had occurred the day before. Well, wherever he was, it was very dark, and smelled of mold. He stood up slowly, but his stomach was getting in the way, he could barely stand up, when he was finally up he looked around. _I'm probably in a Dungeon. _He jolted slightly as he heard a door open and saw Voldemort step carefully inside.

"Ah, Potter ,and how are you doing today?" he asked mock-politely, smirking.

"Hello, Tom. I'm doing pretty well, all this considered."

Voldemort glared at him. "You are forbidden to call me by that hideous muggle name! I am Lord Voldemort, and you will respect me, boy!" he roared.

"You will never get my respect, Tom, because I will not lower myself to respect a monster like you!" Harry spat.

"You impudent-! Crucio!" Harry fell to his knees and screamed, wrapping his hands around his stomach as to shield his unborn child against the agony wracking his body.Voldemort smirked lazily and lowered his wand.

"I shall definitely enjoy killing you, but not until I have a little fun." With that, he left the chamber, slamming the door shut behind him.

Harry laid on his side, waiting for the shaking to subside when he felt the baby give a hard kick, as if reprimanding its mother. He rubbed his stomach.

"I'm sorry love, but your mummy has a big mouth sometimes." he said softly, still rubbing his stomach. He was amazed that Voldemort hadn't figured out that he was pregnant; evidently, the charms he had used to hide his pregnancy were still in effect. He sat down and leaned against the wall, suddenly feeling very weak. The baby was kicking lightly, and suddenly Harry felt a sharp pain rip through is stomach.

He shouted in agony, but the pain subsided only a few moments later.

"What. . .what the fuck was that? That hurt!" he muttered to himself, panting. Ten minutes later, the pain hit him again, but this time, it was stronger.

"God…what's happening?" _Please don't let me lose the baby. _He cringed as he felt something warm and wet trickling down his thighs, and winced at the puddle forming beneath him. "I'm. . .fuck." _Labor._

He remembered reading about this in one of the many books he'd borrowed from the library; when it was time for to deliver the baby, his body would automatically change in order to deliver the child. Harry immediately reached down to his pants, and noticed exactly what was missing. _FUCK. _

"Damn it! You can't come out now, young man; it's too dangerous. God, why did this have to happen now? Can't you hold out a little longer-" another wave of pain wracked through his body and he gasped.

"I guess you really want to come out, don't you?" he panted once the pain had subsided.

Just then door to the dungeon opened in inside stepped Professor Snape. Harry never though he'd ever be this happy to see Snape in his life.

"Professor Snape-" he gasped out.

"Mr. Potter, are you alright?" Snape aked coldly, walking over to him.

"No, I'm _not_ alright. Umm…I think there something I need to- ahhhh…" Harry wrapped his arms around his stomach and gritted his teeth to stop himself from screaming.

"What wrong, Potter? Why are you holding your stomach?" Snape said, looking confused.

"I'm in labor." Harry said bluntly, no longer seeing the point in hiding it. Snape frowned.

"Labor? Don't be ridiculous, Potter. You're not even pregnant. What is really wrong with you?"

"God, Snape, you have to believe me. I really am pregnant, and I'm in some serious pain here."

"You don't look very pregnant to me, Mr. Potter. You can't hide being pregnant, especially if you say you're going into labor. Someone would have noticed."

"I'm wearing a extremely powerful Glamour and some other spells. Why do you think I quit Quidditch in the first place, sir?" Harry groaned as an other contraction slammed into him.

Snape didn't look very convinced, and he took out his wand.

"Finite Incantatum Maximus." Snape gasped when he saw the huge stomach appear.

"How did…when…you're pregnant!" Snape said, stuttering, and if Harry wasn't in such great pain he would have laughed.

"That appears to be the case, sir. Now how am I going to get out of here?"

"I don't know how you managed to hide this from everyone, including Dumbledore, but you have just put yourself in a lot more danger you were already in. If Voldemort finds out about this, you know that he will take it away from you."

"My son Sir. I'm having a son." Harry said softly, unable to stand hearing Snape call his child 'it'.

Snape sighed. "How on Earth do you always manage to get yourself in these kinds of situations?"

"I really don't know, sir. Danger just seems to find me." Harry said half smiling, before the pain hit again.

Snape stood up and took something out of his pocket and handed it to Harry, who stared down at it in shock. It was his wand! "Take this, you might need it. I'll be back momentarily." he said and then stepped outside the door. Harry heard soft voices talking on the other side, before Snape re-entered, Lucius Malfoy at his side.

"What are you doing, Professor Snape?" Harry asked, on the brink of paranoid as he wrapped his arms protectively around his throbbing stomach.

"Not to worry, Potter; Lucius is a spy, like me. He will not harm you." Harry's eyes widened in disbelief.

"I assure you, Mr. Potter it is very true. It seems that you have gotten yourself into quite a predicament; I didn't believe Severus when he said you where pregnant, but it seems to me that you most definitely are." Harry just nodded, still rendered speechless by the fact that Lucius was a spy. It just didn't seem possible!

Lucius and Snape had started talking again, about how they might get Harry out of there, but Harry really wasn't paying any attention. He was in pain; really, really bad pain.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, but I am in some _very serious pain here!_ Get this baby out of me, NOW!" he all but shrieked. They abruptly halted in their conversation and turned to stare at Harry.

"Right, well, do try to be quiet about it." Lucius said mildly.

"Can't help it. It. . .ahh. . .fucking. . .hurts!" he whimpered trying to control his breathing, like he read in the books.

"I understand that, Mr. Potter. Lucius, would you come over here and help me out." Snape said, looking nervously at Harry. _Ha! He's nervous._ Harry waved small mental victory flags, before the pain at hand forced him back to present times.

"I don't know anything about delivering a baby, Severus."

"I'm not an expert on it either!" snapped Snape.

"I don't care. I can't deliver it by myself, and _someone_ had better help me." Harry snarled at both of them.

"Right, as you wish, Mr. Potter. Hold my hand." Snape said, kneeling down beside him. Harry looked at him questioningly, but grabbed his hand anyway. Another contraction hit, and he squeezed the hand harshly.

"Ow, ow, ow…bloody hell…_get him OUT!_"

"Mr. Potter your grip is a little tight." Snape gritted through his teeth. Harry loosened his grip slightly, Snape breathed a sigh or relief, but Harry only tightened his grip again.

"Oh god…how do woman do this? I'm not cut out for this. Damn it little man, aren't you ready to come out yet? Your mummy is getting really tired!" _God, my respect for woman just went up a notch. Poor Mrs. Weasley._

"Okay, Mr. Potter, I see the head. I'm going to need you to push." Lucius said, who was looking between Harry spread legs.

"Right, Lucius. Okay, Potter, on three. One, two, three. . .PUSH!" Harry heaved hard and stopped a few moments later.

"Good, Mr. Potter. I think a few more might do it."

"A few more? I bloody well can't do a few more! I want him out!"

"Yes, you can, Potter. I know you can. Now, come on. Give us another push. One, two, three…push!" Snape said and Harry pushed.

About 45 minutes later, there was still no baby and Harry was getting frustrated. _This little guy just doesn't want to get out me. Well, I won't stand for it! You are getting out whether you like it or not mister!_

"Okay, Potter, I think one more big push ought to do it. Just one more push." Lucius said.

"I don't think I have one more push in me," Harry said, breathing heavily.

"Yes you do. You can do it Po-Harry. I know you can do it, I know you can! On three. One, two, three…PUSH!" Snape said.

Harry pushed with all his might and screamed out. He loved his son more then anything, but this was just getting ridiculous. He wanted his son out NOW!

Harry stopped pushing when he heard a cry erupt through the chamber, echoing off the bare stone walls. He looked down, panting, and saw Lucius holding his son in his arms. Lucius took out his wand and cut the umbilical cord, cleaning the child and a muttering a few other spells he didn't know, then he conjured a blanket and wrapped him up. Lucius' eyes were wide with shock, but they never left the child. He turned to Harry, and he saw the question in Lucius' eyes, but he said nothing and handed the baby to Harry.

Harry looked down at the bundle in his arms, his boy was pretty tiny. He had small wisps of silver-blond hair, the Malfoy signature, but he could see that it had a slightly messy look to it, much like his own. When the small boy opened his eyes, he saw the Malfoy trademark silver-gray eye color, but he did se some specks of green in them. He smiled softly. _No wonder Lucius was so surprised. He's the spitting image of a Malfoy._

"Hey, little one. I thought you were never going to come out. You know, you look just like your daddy." he spoke softly, ruffling his son's hair, and smiled when his son reached up and grabbed his finger with a tiny hand.

"Mr. Potter, might we inquire who this other father is?" Snape asked calmly. He could see the same question in Lucius' eyes. He sighed; he knew it was going to be impossible to hide his child from everyone, not when he looked so much like a Malfoy. He turned to Lucius.

"Lucius, meet your grandson, Alexander Damien Malfoy-Potter." Lucius stared at his grandon, his eyes wide.

"How…when?" Lucius had the look of a lost puppy.

"You can ask questions later, Lucius. We need to leave now, before Voldemort returns." Snape said quickly.

"Too late." a voice said behind them.

**-TBC-**

A/N: Dun dun dun! Nice little cliffy ain't it…hehe I'm so bad…I just couldn't make Lucius an evil guy! Well tell me what you thought! Untill Sunday you guys!

Over and Out,  
Pamela :)


	6. Chapter 6: Defeat And Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations, created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including, but limited to Bloomsburry Books, Scolastic Books and Raincoast Books and Warner Bros. Inc. No Money is being made and no copy-right or Trademark infringement is intended.

**Title:** Unexpected Results 6/7  
**Author:** Spamy02  
**Pairing:** HP/DM  
**Rating:** M

**A/N:** Hi all! I'm back! Well as promised I here is the much awaited chapter 6. I hope you guys like it! and as always, Please review!

**Thanks to:** Lady-Draconian-Sapphire, **SweeetAsheyPie**, LitCandle, **Mystical Moonstar**, lalo, **Sarahamanda**, Canadian Anime Princesseses, **missfictionlover**, Elektra107, **amanda53**, SeriousSiriusFan, **Dangerous Lover**, myniephoenix, **Shinecash**, TAFFY'S bUMMBULBEE, **kemioko**, Immortal Memories, **Sarcastic-nut**, emma,** HP Girl 28**, **AloraBraken**, sbkar, **Miss Moonlight**, fifespice, **kaleen**, inumoon3, **Kahmet**, LupaSerpent, **VampiricSheWolf**, sherserenity, **Gemini099, **for reviewing! I'm so happy you guys like this story! All your questions about Draco will be anwsered in this chapter. So enjoy!

Special thanks to **SAM** for doing a job at wonderful beta-ing! Love ya lots!

**Notes:** The story starts of in October 7th year. It's all going to be mostly from Harry perspective.

"Blah" speaking  
_Blah _Harry's thoughts

**Chapter 6: Defeat And Forgiveness **

"Too late," a voice behind them drawled. Snape and Lucius whirled around in shock and saw Voldemort leaning against the door frame with his wand drawn.

"Well, now, this _is_ quite unexpected. I _am_ glad I didn't kill you immediately."

"Lucius, bring it to me. I'm going to take great pleasure in killing your brat and making **_you_ **watch." He laughed shrilly.

Lucius didn't move from his spot, instead standing and calmly pointing his wand at Voldemort. Snape stood as well, repeating Lucius's actions.

"Sorry, Voldemort, but we don't work for you anymore. We've had a change of heart." Lucius said, sneering.

"Traitors! Bellatrix, kill them both!" he roared furiously. A slow, evil smile crept up Bellatrix's face.

"With pleasure, my Lord," she purred, and advanced at both of them with her wand drawn. Lucius and Snape both started dueling with Bellatrix, while Voldemort slithered towards Harry.

"Give me the child, boy!"

"No! You will never have him. I won't let you kill anyone else I love," he said, slowly. Harry stood up, his legs were shaking violently, but he didn't care. He held his son securely in one arm and pointed his wand Voldemort, who hesitated a moment, then laughed his cold, shrill laugh.

"What are you going to do boy? You think you can kill me? Look at you, you're weak. You can barely even stand. You probably don't have enough magic to cast a single spell." he said mockingly.

"Crucio!" Harry rasped.

Nothing.

"You're pathetic. You can't kill me; you can't even hurt me! _Crucio_!" Pain surged through Harry and he fell to his knees, screaming. He almost let his son fall from his arms, but he managed to keep his hold on him firm. Voldemort, still laughing, was moving closer. Harry was breathing heavily, his throat completely raw when Voldemort finally lifted the curse, only feet away from him.

Voldemort reached out and to jerk the baby from Harry's arms, eliciting a shriek from the newly born Alexander. Anger flared trough Harry like a wildfire. _This monster cannot and will not ever be allowed to touch my son! I forbid it!_

"DON'T TOUCH HIM, YOU MONSTER!" he raised his wand and pointed it at Voldemort and bellowed as loud as he could, "CRUCIO!"

Voldemort stumble backwards in shock, collapsing against the wall and letting out an unearthly shriek. Harry stood up, with his son wrapped protectively in his arm and advanced towards Voldemort.

"That was for Sirius," Harry said softly, when he lifted the curse of Voldemort. Voldemort was immediately attempting to get up from the ground, unfamiliar with the new pain wringing through his body.

"This is for my parents! Crucio!" Voldemort fell back to the ground, writhing in agony, never had he been under Crucio before, let alone twice. Harry lifted the curse only a moment later. Voldemort was on the floor, his eyes wide with shock, his mouth agape. Harry stepped closer to him, and he glanced down at his son. Alex had stopped crying and was now staring up at him with wet and adoring eyes. He stared back down to Voldemort.

"And this, this is for my son. Goodbye, Tom."

"**_AVADA KEDAVRA_**!" a green beam erupted from his wand and pummeled straight into Voldemort's chest. When the beam hit Voldemort, there was no sound, just an unearthly CRACK! as his body burst into flames, leaving only a smoldering stain on the ground.

"Master! My master! You killed him!" Bellatrix screamed, her eyes wild with rage.

"Avada ke-" she was hit in the back by another curse and fell to the ground unconscious, the killing spell left hanging in her mouth.

Harry let go of the breath he didn't know he had been holding. He dropped his wand and curled into a heap onto the floor, tears silently streaming down his face. _It's over. It's all over. He's finally gone! _He wrapped both his arms around his son and held him tightly, staring down at silvery eyes that returned his gaze with curiosity.

"It's over, Alex. He's gone; you're safe now." That was all he managed to say, before everything went black.

When Harry woke up, he heard people around him talking. His head was throbbing with pain and the voices were fairly loud, even though the curtain around him was shut. He was just barely able to make out the figures around him.

"You should have seen him, Albus. He used the cruciatus curse _twice,_ then the killing curse! I don't know where he got the magical power from! He was supposed to be drained for at the very _least_ 48 hours after birth!" The Snape figure ranted, throwing its arms up.

"Well, Severus, Harry is an exceptional person. I'm not surprised that he was able to kill Voldemort; it was probably through his anger and the need to protect his child that he got the magical power surge that he needed to kill Voldemort." The Dumbledore figure said, and even though Harry couldn't see it, he would bet his eyes were twinkling.

"Headmaster-" it was Ron, "-why would Harry want to hide his pregnancy from us? We could have helped him; he didn't haven't go through that all by himself."

"Honestly! What was he thinking, to go through that all by himself?" Hermione said, her voice high-pitched with annoyance.

"Harry is a very stubborn person, as you know. He would never ask for any help, but I think he was more afraid that someone might take the baby and hurt it or that someone might find out who the other father is," Dumbledore said. Harry was almost positive his eyes were twinkling now.

"Who _is_ the other father, anyways?" Ron asked.

Harry decided that now was the best time to make it known that he was awake. He groaned loudly. "Could you guys please keep it down? My head is killing me. Where is my son? Is he alright? I want to seen him." He tried to sit up in the bed, but failed miserably. The curtains were immediately jerked back, and Dumbledore smiled at him.

"You will, Mr. Potter, but please calm down, you've had a rough three days. Your son is fine; Madam Pomfrey is taking good care of him."

"Harry, are you alright? You had us worried. Why didn't you tell us you were pregnant?" Hermione said, her questions flowing together in an undecipherable babble.

"Yeah, mate, we could've helped you out." Ron added.

"I'm fine, you guys. It wasn't safe for anyone to know about it, and I had to keep him safe. Now, I want to see him, call Madam Pomfrey for me."

"No need, Mr. Potter, I'm here." Madam Pomfrey said loftily, holding Alex, who was wrapped up in a blue blanket.

"Well, Mr. Potter, I must say, you gave us quite a scare. You were out for a day and half, but not to worry, your son has been taken care of . You have a very healthy 7½ pound baby boy. You're very lucky Mr. Potter, most Male-Pregnancies don't go so smoothly." She said.

"I did my best. The books in the library really helped out a lot. Could I please hold my son now?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded and walked over to him, handing him his son. Ron and Hermione were leaning over, trying to get a glimpse of the baby. _They are _so_ not going to expect him to look like Draco._

"Madam Pomfrey, Headmaster, Professor Snape, do you think I could have a few minutes alone with Hermione and Ron?" he asked.

Madam Pomfrey and Snape both looked at Dumbledore, who nodded.

"We'll give you a few minutes, but the afterwards, you need to rest. You magic levels are still low." Madam Pomfrey said. Harry nodded and waited for them to leave the room, and then turned to his friends. _Okay, I can do this. I just hope they won't be angry with me._

"Harry, why did you ask then to leave?" Hermione asked, confused.

"You'll see why after you see him; he looks so much like his other father."

"Who is the other father?" Ron asked impatiently. Harry ignored him and gestured them over. They sat on either side of Harry on the bed, and Harry pulled up his knees and place Alex between his legs.

"Ron, Hermione, say hello to Alexander," he slowly pulled back the blanket and he heard them both gasp, but Harry wasn't really paying any attention to them; he was finally taking a good look at his son. He was beautiful; he had beautiful Malfoy blonde hair, but it was all messy and sticking out everywhere. His eye were wide and sparkling silver-gray with small specs of green. Harry gently caressed his son's face and he giggled.

"Harry…" Hermione said slowly, "He looks so much like Malfoy."

"Malfoy, Harry? How? Why? When?" Ron had the look of a confused puppy.

"This was the main reason I didn't want to tell you guys. I would have _had_ to tell you that Draco was the other father. I thought you'd hate me if you knew. You don't hate me, right?"

"No. We would never hate you Harry," Ron said honestly, "but how did it happen? When?"

"Oh it was the night you dragged me to the Slytherin party last year Ron. I drank a little bit too much and so did Draco and one thing led to another and. . ." Harry trailed off. "It's not the way I wanted it to happen, but I don't regret it, entirely. If not for that night, I wouldn't have this little one."

"What do you mean it's not the way you wanted it to happen?" Ron asked, frowning. _Smooth, Potter!_

"Oh, um…I've sort of had a crush on Draco since the beginning of sixth year, Ron." He said, blushing.

"Really? On Malfoy? Why?"

"I don't know, there is just something about him that I find so incredible and _God_ he's hot." Ron scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"Umm, that was a little to much information, Harry. Why didn't you even tell you were gay or are you bisexual?" Hermione asked.

"No, I'm gay. I have great respect for women, and I think they are beautiful creatures, but I draw the line at having sex with them. Ugh…it just wouldn't feel right. I'm sorry I haven't told you guys. I didn't want to say anything because I thought gays weren't really accepted and if you knew, you wouldn't want anything to do with me, but then I read that most wizards in the wizarding world are actually bisexual. I was meaning to tell you guys, but, I, well, I had other things on my mind."

"Harry, we would never not want to have anything to do with you. We love you. We wouldn't have thought any different from about you if you were gay. You'll always be our friend." Hermione said.

"Yeah, mate, you're stuck with us." Ron added, smiling.

"Thanks, you guys. I am so lucky to have you as friends I would like both of you to be his godparents."

"Really?" Hermione and Ron asked in unison.

"Yeah," Harry answered.

"Brilliant!" Ron said enthusiastically, "Harry, do y'. . .do you think I could hold him?" Harry beamed at his.

"Sure Ron, just don't drop him." Harry said, laughing, and he gently handed Alex over to Ron. After Ron cooed at him for a while up at Harry smiling.

"He's adorable Harry, even if he looks like Malfoy."

"Speaking of Malfoy, what are you going to do about him? Are you going to tell him about the baby?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I will. Lucius Malfoy was there when I was in labor and he practically delivered the baby; he knows that Alex is his grandson. He's bound to tell Draco that he is a father." Hermione nodded.

"I hope Draco can be part of Alex's life, at least. I know he might not like me very much, but I hope he can at least tolerate being around me, so that he can be a part of his son's life."

"You don't think he feels that same was about you?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head sadly.

"No, I don't think so, but I'm okay with that. I've accepted that he doesn't love me the way I do him; I just want him to be part of my sons life." Harry knew that if he would look at his friends now, he would probably cry. Hermione lifted his chin with her hand and smiled softly at him.

"Don't worry Harry. We'll always be by our side, just remember that you aren't alone." Harry smiled at her and nodded.

They stayed a little longer and talked about the stuff he had missed the past three days. They had played with Alex and had watched and laughed at Harry's first attempt at changing Alex's diaper. Madam Pomfrey came by at 11 P.M. and shooed them away telling them that Harry needed rest. The bade him a good night and told him they would come back tomorrow.

Harry hadn't left the hospital wing the entire week. Madam Pomfrey had told him he was well enough to leave whenever he wanted, but he had opted to stay; he wasn't ready to leave. Most of the students had now heard that he had a son, but no one except Hermione and Ron knew who the other father is. Ron told him that people were coming up with the strangest stories ever, but that no one was even close to the truth.

Harry wasn't ready to leave, because he was afraid to face Draco. He didn't know what to say to him. He was afraid that Draco would hate him even more, that he had kept the baby a secret.

Harry woke up one night to the sound of someone cooing noises. He looked over and saw Draco standing over their son's crib, and he could hear Alex giggling. Harry smiled.

"Draco?" Harry said tentatively. Draco turned around and looked at Harry, smiling. Harry was amazed how much more alive Draco looked when he smiled.

"God, he looks so much like me, doesn't he?" Harry smiled and nodded.

"Could you bring him over here please." Draco nodded and gently lifted Alex out of the crib and walked over to Harry, who sat up in the bed and pulled up his legs together. He took Alex from Draco and placed him between his propped up legs. He motioned Draco to sit next to him, which he did. He saw that Alex was staring at Draco and studying him with a questioning eye and Draco stared right back. Harry laughed.

"Hey little man, this is Draco, your other daddy." Alex kept staring at Draco. Draco reached out and ruffled Alex' hair. Alex giggled.

"Draco meet our son, Alexander Damien Malfoy-Potter."

Draco looked at Harry. "Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant? I would have been there for you. You shouldn't have had to go through that all by yourself."

"I was scared; you hate me already. Then there's the fact that your father was a Death Eater; I didn't know if I could trust you not to tell your father. I was afraid of what Voldemort would have done if he had found out that I was pregnant. I didn't know your father was a spy."

"I understand that. I haven't given you many reasons to trust me and after the night we shagged I practically threw you out the next day; I'm sorry I did. If I hurt you I am so sorry. I was very mad at myself that my first time with you was when we were drunk. I was mad so I took it out on you. I don't hate you, far from it."

"I'm sorry too Draco, a lot of times I wanted to tell you. It's your son as much as mine, you should have been part of it, but at least you can be part of watching this little man grow up. If you want to."

"Are you mad? You couldn't keep me away and I promise I'll be by your side the next time we have a baby," Draco said happily. Harry gaped at him.

"A-another baby? W-with me?" he repeated, stuttering.

"Of course! Alex is going to need a little brother or sister to play with, maybe one of each. What do you think? You up to it? I've always wanted to have a big family and I plan on having every single child with you." Draco said with a big grin.

"What, me? Why?"

"Well, if you didn't already figure it out," Draco said pulling their faces closer. "I. Am. So. In. Love. With You." he kissed Harry on his nose, then on his forehead, on each cheek and then a light peck on the lips and pulled away.

Harry was staring at Draco, tears prickling in the corners of his eyes. _I am not going to cry. Don't you dare cry, Potter! _He kept telling himself not to cry, but it seemed like his tears had a mind of their own and then started flowing down his face. Draco looked at him lovingly, gently wiping away his tears with his thumb.

"Why are you crying, love?"

"I don't know; I guess I never thought you would actually love me back. Do you really?"

"Yes, I do, never doubt it."

Harry smiled at Draco. He still couldn't believe it; it was all a bit overwhelming for him. _He loves me. _Harry grinned evilly at Draco, he grabbed the Slytherin shirt and pulled him closer and crashed there lips together. Harry kissed him deeply, pouring all of his feelings into the kiss. He pulled away breathlessly.

"I love you too. Just thought you ought to know." Harry smirked.

"Definitely got the message…that was…wow, Harry." Draco said in a dazed voice. They heard Alex giggle beneath them, and they both looked down at him. He giggled again.

"What's so funny little man? You like laughing at your fathers." Harry said tickling Alex, gave another bubbly laugh.

They spent the rest of the night playing with Alex and quietly talking, before finally falling asleep with Alex securely between them.

His family of three was now complete.

**-TBC-**

**A/N: **:sigh: I just love fluff. If you've read any of my other stories you know that I love happy endings. I'm such a sucker for happy endings. This was my favorite chapter to write. Draco might have been kinda OCC, but hey I like him that way. My story, my rules...so HA...lol Well tell me what you thought! Please review! Well the epiloque will be up Sunday. Yes the last chapter. I know I don't want it to end either...hehe

Well untill next time my lovely readers,  
Pamela aka spamy


	7. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Nothing! I wish I did :sigh: Can't have everything..lol The honor goes to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made. Please don't sue me, trust me it wouldn't be worth it!

**Title:** Unexpected Results 7/7  
**Author:** PadfootLivesOn or Spamy  
**Paring(s):** HP/DM  
**Rating:** M

**A/N:** Hi all! Well I'm so sorry that update is late. I was waiting for my beta to send me the last chapter, but he still hasn't, so I'm posting it anyways! but it will have some mistakes, I tried my best to fix what I could. Well this is the last chapter. I don't want it to end, but a lass it will. Thanks to all those that stuck by this story. I'm glad everyone liked this. I love you guys!

Oh thanks to everyone that joined my YahooGroup. Over 140 member! Thanks!

**Thanks to:** Elektra107, **Sarahamanda**, sherserenity, **Miss Moonlight**, Eruvande Snape, **fudgebaby**, Aticia, **LupaSerpent**, Meya, **inumoon3**, Immortal Memories, **fifespice**, Canadian Anime Princesseses, **emma**, AloraBraken, **Iaminuyasha**, Jodine16, **RoganLuvr**, wyillow, **SilverScorpianWolfGirl **that reviewed! You guys are the best. I'm glad you like this story! Thanks so much for reading. Enjoy this last chapter!

**Notes:** The story starts of in October 7th year. It's all going to be mostly from Harry perspective.

"Blah" speaking  
_Blah _Harry's thoughts

**Epilogue**

_**6 years later…**_

"Daddy?" Harry groaned. _Not again._

"Daddy? Daddy!" Harry sighed, he opened his eyes and looked at his 4 year old twin daughters. Madison and Allison.

"What is it Madi?"

"We had bad dreams again. Can we please sleep with you and father daddy?" Harry sighed again. This was the fourth time this week that they had come in here saying they had bad dreams. He heard Draco groan next to him.

"Is it Madi and Alli again, love?" Draco asked.

"Yeah they that bad dream again." Draco sighed too. He didn't know what kind of bad dreams his daughters were having and they refused to talk about it. So he couldn't help them. He felt helpless not being able to help his daughters with their problems.

"Oh come on. Get in you little monsters." Draco said.

They giggled and climbed onto the bed and crawled to the middle of the bed and laid down under the covers next to their fathers.

"Ok Madi, Alli. You guys have been having bad dreams all week. Won't you guys tell what you dream about?" Harry asked. Allison and Madison looked at each other and then shook their head in no.

"Please girls. We want to know what's bothering both of you. You know you can't sleep with you daddy and me forever. We want to help both of you, but we can't do that unless you tell what's wrong. Now tell us about your dreams." Draco said looking lovingly at his daughters. They were silent for a while. Madison was the first to say something.

"We h-have bad d-dreams about d-daddy?" she said pointing at Harry.

"What do you dream about your daddy? Draco asked and waited patiently for one of them to answer.

"We have bad dreams about daddy dieing when he is going to have the baby. And the daddy will leave us." Allison said. He lips was quivering and looked like she was about to cry.

"We a-are afraid that daddy is going to die when he is going to have the baby and that it is going to be all our fault." Allison said.

"Why would you think that if I was going to die and that it would be your fault?" Harry asked in confusion. They now both had tear running down their faces now.

"Madi and I heard you and dad talking in the kitchen. We didn't mean to honest. We heard dad say that if daddy was not careful he or the baby might die, because when you had me a Madi, you almost died daddy." Allison said crying.

"We didn't meant to hurt you daddy. We don't want you or our brother or sister to die." Madi said also crying.

Harry and Draco both stared at them in shock. They hadn't been aware that the girls had even been listening. What shocked them even more was that they had been able to understand the conversation. He was actually in no real danger at all. He and the baby were perfectly healthy. It was just Draco being fussy. The last pregnancy had gone trough some complications, but that was because, he was having twins. Having twins was a very rare occurrence in Male-pregnancies and were very dangerous. He had in all truth almost died, but in the end pulled through and his twin daughters were born. So naturally Draco was scared to have an other baby, but Harry insisted and saying that he wanted another one and Draco eager to please his husband obliged. This pregnancy however was going great. He was now 7½ mounts pregnant with baby number 4 another little boy and he was loving it.

"Madi, Ali. Listen to me. It was not your fault that daddy almost died. Never for one second think that it was your fault. I promise that daddy is going to be alright. I won't let anything happen to daddy." Draco said.

"But you said-"

"I'm sorry I scared you both girls. I was just being over-protective of daddy. You know how I like to fuss about everything. I promise I won't let anything happen to him." Draco said looking at his daughters with a serious and stern gaze. His eyes were showing nothing but the truth. The both nodded. Draco smiled and wiped their tears away and kissed them each on top of their head.

"Are you sure your not going to die and leave us daddy?" Madison asked quietly.

"I promise sweetheart. I wouldn't ever leave you two or Draco or Alex. You couldn't keep me away from you guys. I love you guys to much." Harry said lovingly.

"You promise?"

"I promise. I'll pinky sweat it. You guys know I never break a pinky swear." Harry held out his pinky finger, the both wrapped their little finger around Harry's.

"Dad? Dad! I can't find Madi and Alli their-" six year old Alex said barching into the room but then stopped when he saw the girls and breathed a sigh or relief.

"Oh there you are. You guys weren't in your room, when I went to go check on both of you. Don't scare me like that."

"We are s-sorry Alex, but madi and I had a b-bad dream again." Allison said.

"Oh no not again." he said and walked over to the bed and climber in top of the bed and lay down between Allison and Madison

"What is this? A slumber party? Draco said.

"Hush dad! Are you girls alright. Did you finally tell dad and daddy about your dreams." Harry smiled at his son. Alex was really over-protective with the girls. He was very proud of his son.

"Yes we did Alex and you were right. Father and daddy promised that nothing was going to happen the baby or to daddy." Allison said shyly.

"See I told you so, You know better then not to listen to me. I would never lie to you girls."

"We knew now. We are sorry Alex" they both said in unison. Alex laughed and hugged his sisters and pulled then closer and snuggled in the bed with them.

"Well now that, that's solved. I think it would be a wonderful idea to go back to your own bed and sleep there." Draco said.

"Aw…dad."

"Come on dad let us sleep here."

"Can we sleep with you dad?" they all said at once. Harry laughed. Draco looked at him pleadingly for some type of help, but Harry just grinned and shook his head. Harry knew Draco just could say no to them.

"But guys-"

"Please dad?" they all said in unison and gave him the sad puppy eyes look. Harry sniggered softly. Draco shot him a look, but Harry just continued to smile.

"Oh alright, but don't make a habit out of it. You guys are sleeping in your own room from now on." Draco said in mock-seriousness. They all grinned and snuggled deep into the covers together. Alex turned to Harry and said,

"You were right daddy. Dad just can't say no to us." he said grinning.

"Oh is that what your daddy told you?" Draco said, but as looking at Harry questionly.

"I said no such thing. Don't listen to a word that Alex says." Harry said nervously.

"I'm not lying. You said-" Harry put his hand on his sons mouth to stop him from talking. Harry smiled at Draco who just smirked back.

"Be quiet now Alex and go to sleep." Alex sniggered slightly and then lay down and cuddled closer with the girls. Within minutes they three children were asleep.

"What have you been telling Alex? I can too say no to them." Draco said pouting and crossed his arms.

"Well no Draco honey, you can't. These sweet children of ours have you wrapped around their little fingers." Harry said sweetly.

"No they don't."

"Yes they do dear and you love it. You love to spoil them." Draco went to say no again, but then stopped and thought about what Harry said and smiled.

"Okay maybe they do, but that doesn't mean you have to tell Alex about it." Harry smiled at him lovingly.

"I know that, but I love tell our kids your weaknesses. You are a goner when they give you those sad puppy eyes." He said laughing. Draco huffed and crossed his arms and pouted again. Harry sniggered and reached out and gently caressed his husbands cheek.

"You know you love it. Our children are absolutely nuts about you. You love to give them almost anything they want." Draco grinned and looked at Harry.

"I know. I love these children to death. I would do anything for them."

"I know you do and I love you more everyday for it." Draco smiled at him leaned our and brought Harry into a passionate kiss.

"I love you too, baby." Draco said when the broke the kiss. Draco put his hand on Harry's swollen stomach and lightly rubbed circles on it.

"I can't wait for this little one to get here. I just love our children. It's good that we are having an other boy. Alex is going to love him."

"I know he will, he loves the girls to death. I can just imagine how protective he's going to be of his little brother." They lay there in silence of a while when Draco asked something Harry didn't expect.

"Love are you happy with the way things turned out?" Harry thought for a second.

"I am actually. When I first found out that I was pregnant with Alex I was angry, sad and disappointed in myself. That I was stupid enough to let it happen the way that it did, granted I didn't know men could get pregnant, but honestly for a while I was dead scared on raising a child by myself at 17. I didn't know if I was ready for that. I still loved Alex though. Nothing could have ever changed that. In a way he did bring us together and I couldn't be happier. I have the best husband in the world, the three most beautiful children in the world and one on the way." he paused.

"Draco I honestly never thought I would make it this far in my life. I thought I wasn't going to survive the battle against Voldemort. I never thought I would be alive to be able to get married have children. So in a way I'm glad it happened. Alex gave me a reason to fight. I killed Voldemort protecting my…our son."

"So yeah I am happy, very happy." Harry finished smiling. Draco laughed and shook his head .

"A simple yes would have been fine, love."

"Ah but you see I am anything but simple, love"

"Yes that is absolutely true. I have no idea why I put up with you." Draco said teasing. Harry playfully punched him.

"Because you love me you git." Draco smirked then leaned over and whispered into his ear,

"Yes I do and don't you forget that." and then nipped at his ear playfully. Harry bit back a moan and pulled back.

"Don't do that Dray, you know how it affects me. Our children are in the room." he said blushing. Draco chuckled.

"Well let's go to bed then baby. You'll need all the rest you can get. I can't believe baby number 4 is going to be here soon. I am so excited." Harry smiled at Draco enthusiasm. They shared a brief kiss and then laid down and snuggle up against his children, Draco did the same. They entwined their fingers while still hugging their children.

"Goodnight baby." Draco said.

"Night Love." Harry said back.

He fell asleep snuggled up together with his children and his love. His life…no their lives were complete.

**THE END**

A/N: Well there ya have it. I know this was probably like an overdose of fluff, but hey I like it. Happyendings are the best! I hope you did. Please tell me what you thought and review one last time. I sorry to see this end, but I will be back with something new. I have a new story in mind, but it will still need some work. Thanks in advance for the reviews! I love you guys! Thanks again for sticking by this story!

Later guys,  
Pamela aka Spamy


End file.
